


Conversations

by TheSexyMuggleLibrarian (Lexi_the_dragon_muse)



Series: HP Soul mate Dreamscape [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_dragon_muse/pseuds/TheSexyMuggleLibrarian
Summary: Severus and Hermione react to finding out they are soulmates after the Sorting Ceremony





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a follow up to The impossible Dream, i decided to make it a series. 1st chap is seveus' POV, 2nd will be Hermione. Unbetad, so all mistakes are ,ine. If anything is truly a glaring error, please drop a line and let me know!!

  1. ** Conversations**

** Severus Snape **

Severus sighed as he settled at the high table for yet another Welcome Feast/Sorting Ceremony. So, imagine his surprise when he spotted a younger version of his Soul Mate walking through the doors. Not only that, but she was accompanied by yet another Weasley _Merlin’s Hairy Balls, how many more Weasleys are there! Hopefully, this one is more like the older ones than the twins. I don’t think my sanity could survive another prankster like them._ He also spotted the exact replica of his own childhood adversary, James Potter.

When Albus had informed him that Harry was coming to Hogwarts this year, he’d hoped that the boy looked more like Lily than James, but from what he could tell, the only feature of Lily’s was the boy’s eyes. The sight of Harry was almost more of a punch to the gut than realizing his soul mate was just a child, but the sight of her Grin when she was sorted into Gryffindor shot all sorts of inappropriate feeling through him.

He was able to keep his composure through the ceremony and Dumbledore’s speech, but once they began eating, he concentrated on reaching the Headmaster’s mind to speak to him telepathically, something only possible since they were both Leglimens and occlumens. *_Albus?*_

_*Yes, my boy?*_

_*I need to speak with you after supper.*_

_*I hope, not about Harry. *_

_*No.*_

_*I just changed the password to lemon drop*_

_*Thank you*_

He easily broke the mental connection and applied himself to eating as quickly as was polite. He wasn’t raised in a barn after all. His mother, a Pureblood witch had been very strict on table manners, even if he had been raised in a Muggle neighborhood. Even all these years after her death, he couldn’t bring himself to ignore the etiquette lessons that she had drilled into him.

Once finished, he made his way to the Headmaster’s office and settled to wait in one of the chairs in front of the imposing desk. As he waited for Albus, he contemplated his soul mate. It suddenly made sense as to why he had only had the one dream about her, in which she had appeared to be close to his age. Even though he knew that she had to be much younger, id the stories were to be believed and he had dreamed of her the night she was born. At least that had alleviated his guilt from the times when he had sought pleasure in the arms of other witches and the occasional Muggle woman. He was allowing himself to think of the fact that he would hopefully be the only man to bed her When Albus walked in.

“Severus, my boy! What is so urgent that you reached out mentally to me?” the old wizard asked jovially.

Severus chose his words wisely, “I seem to have finally come into contact with my soul mate.”

“That’s wonderful!”

“It would be if she wasn’t a first-year sorted into Gryffindor,” he replied calmly.

“Oh, Miss Granger, is it?”

“How did you know?”

“The young woman, who will be turning twelve shortly, so she isn’t as young as she seems to have broached the subject with Minerva when she took the girl and her parents to Diagon Alley to shop for supplies. She even got a book about soul mates at Flourish and Blotts when shopping. I wouldn’t worry Severus. After reviewing her Primary school records and results of the muggle intelligence tests, I believe the girl to be the smartest witch of her age. Minerva concurs since after reading the first-year spell books, the girl badgered her parents into getting her a Latin tutor. Her logic? Since most spells are written in Latin, she deemed it appropriate to have knowledge of the language to better to be able to perform the spells.”

Severus felt his eyes widen in surprise knowing that Albus was also referring to a conversation they’d had many times when well in the cups that Hogwarts needed to provide a Latin tutor for at least two years to help the young students to understand the spells better thus increase the effectiveness of their castings. “Really? “ he finally drawled. “Interesting, yet it doesn’t change the fact that I am almost twenty years older than her and will be her teacher for at least the next seven years. We are not going to be able to bond anytime soon, which is somewhat of a relief to me with your negative outlook on the next few years.”

“Do not despair, Severus, even if you don’t bond, you may gain a valuable friend, I did,” Albus counseled.

“What do you mean?”

“I was in the same position as you. Minerva is my soul mate, but we discovered that we =can be platonic, not romantic soul mates and I believe this is possible for you and Miss Granger as well. Now that you have met in real life, after her birthday on the nineteenth September, you will be able to enter the soul mate Dreamscape,” he advised. “Make use of it. Learn about the girl, let her know you are really not the bastard you will need to pretend to be in classes as not to show her favoritism.”

Severus felt a little relief at the Headmaster’s statement as his worry of gravely offending his soul mate for that very issue was relieved. “I’ve never heard of this Dreamscape. What is it?”

“Basically, it is a place where soul mates can meet and share dreams. I will caution you that you cannot copulate in the dreams without consequences in real life however, if you were t perhaps give her a present, it would follow her back to the mortal coil. You will be able to touch without bonding however,” Albus rose from his chair and consulted his shelves, pulling a small hand-bound leather book from the middle shelf, handing it to Severus. “This is a book by Merlin, who is widely accepted as being the progenitor of soul mate magic. It has much more information than any other tome I have found. Feel free to copy and translate it from Old English and give it to Miss Granger, perhaps as a gift for her upcoming birthday.”

Severus accepted the book and looked down at the book inscribed with the words _“**sáwol **_

**_Efenheafodling balocræft_”** which he knew meant soul mate magic. “Thank you, Albus; I will look forward to translating this and sharing it with Miss Granger.

“You’re welcome, my boy. I found it very informative, although I would suggest that you wait to speak to Miss Granger until her birthday and you two are able to enter the dreamscape.”

**Author's Note:**

> my muse is a moody dragon. Her preferred food is reviews. Please feed her!! I do respond to ALL reviews!


End file.
